Child of Shadows
by TJFW
Summary: Hikari Dragneel, son of Lucy and Natsu Dragneel. What happens when two powerful mages have a child? Of course, he'll be more powerful than both of them. A dark guild has realised this and will stop at nothing to capture the child and use him for their dark purposes. K, that sucked, never writing summaries again... Some OOCness I think, First Fanfic :D
1. Chapter 1 - Hikari Dragneel

Child of Shadows

Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic. Also, this story is based around my OC, Hikari Dragneel, the son of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel. Which leads me to the next point, before my story begins Natsu and Lucy got married and had Hikari. Also this story starts in X801, after the GMG (DME if you prefer) and the dragons and such.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor do I claim to own any aspect of it. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. I only own the plot to this fanfic and the characters I bring in.

* * *

"Natsu, Hikari, it's time to get up!" Lucy said, watching her family sleeping peacefully.  
"Five more minutes..." The males replied drowsily. Lucy sighed. Sometimes the boys could be so stupid.  
"Have you already forgotten what today is?"  
"Huh?" Hikari asked, "today... Today is... MY BIRTHDAY!" Hikari shot out of bed and went to the bathroom to get a bucket of water which he promptly used to wake Natsu.  
"Get up daddy, I turned 6 today and you and mummy said that when I turned 6 you'd take me to Fairy Tail!"  
Natsu spluttered, confused as to what just happened.  
"What happened?" he asked.  
"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY DAD, HOW COULD YOU FORGET" Hikari shouted, feeling upset that his own father forgot.  
"You forgot too" Lucy said, giggling.  
"Well, that's because I was sleeping!" Hikari said, believing his argument was perfectly logical.  
"So was I!" Natsu grumbled.  
"Oh" Hikari said, apologizing for waking his father up so rudely.  
Lucy simply giggled at her husband and child.  
"Ok then, are you all ready?" She asked. "If so, we're going."  
"Yay!" cheered Hikari.

* * *

Lucy, Natsu and Hikari walked in, he had lost all his previous enthusiasm and was now only nervous at meeting his parents' friends. As they walked in, Hikari hid behind Lucy's back.  
"Hey guys!" Lucy said, "I'd like you all to meet someone!"  
"Meet someone?" Levy asked walking over to the family. "Who are you talking about Lu-chan?"  
"Ok Hikari, come out now." Lucy said, bringing Hikari to her front. "Hikari?" Levy asked. "Your son?"  
"H-h-hi, I'm Hikari Dragneel" Hikari stuttered, confirming what Levy had just asked.  
"Well Hikari, I'm Levy."  
Soon after Hikari had been introduced to everyone in Fairy Tail, except for Gildarts who was currently away on a mission.  
"Now, for the actual reason we brought him here." Lucy said. "Master, we would like to make him an official member of Fairy Tail as his 6th birthday present."  
"Are you sure about this?" Makarov asked.  
"Of course we are!" Natsu said. "He's already a member of the family, we might as well make it official."  
"Ok then, what colour and where would you like your guild mark?" Makarov asked Hikari.  
"Really? Just like that and I'm a member of Fairy Tail?" Hikari asked.  
"Your mother asked the same thing." Mirajane giggled.  
"So, what colour and where do you want it?" Makarov repeated.  
"I want it on my..." Hikari checked his hands to see which side was which. "Right hand! Just like mummy!" Hikari said proudly.  
"And would you like it red like your father's?" Makarov asked?  
"NO! Hikari shouted. "I don't like red! I want it purple!"  
"Ok, ok, you don't need to shout." Makarov said calmly while stamping Hikari's hand.  
"Yay! Best birthday present ever!" Hikari cheered and ran to hug his parents. Only Master Makarov noticed his guild mark glow and change to a purple of two shades darker.  
_"What?"_ he thought to himself, _"I might have to look into that..."_

The rest of the day was spent partying and with Hikari learning more about the guild and it's members. He was interested to find out that there was a place called Edolas where everyone was basically the opposite and how Earthland's Lisanna was taken to that world and everyone thought she had died. He was even more intrigued to hear that his father had taken on Sabertooth, now the second strongest guild, and almost beat them all and then single handedly defeated Sting and Rogue while they were using their Dragon Force and a Unison Raid. Many more stories were told and Hikari enjoyed them all. His favourite being the story of how his parents met.  
"How come the people didn't know that that guy wasn't the real you daddy?" Hikari asked, "he couldn't have been that strong if it took 10 men to capture mummy."  
"It's because he had a charm which made people fall in love with him and cloud their judgement." Lucy replied.  
The stories had all been told and Hikari was in awe of his parents, he knew they were strong, but this was completely new, they weren't just the strongest, they were the coolest parents ever.  
"Hey Hikari!" Erza called.  
"Y-yes?" Hikari responded, fearing the worst from Erza.  
"Natsu uses Dragon Slayer Magic, Lucy uses the Celestial Spirits, so what kind of magic do you use?"  
"My magic?" Hikari asked, "well..."  
"Hikari hasn't managed to use either of our forms of magic and we don't know how to teach any of the other forms." Natsu responded, sounding sad.  
"Well then," Mirajane said joyfully, "tomorrow, we can begin his training to find what magic is right for him!"  
"Really?" Hikari responded excited by the fact that he'll finally be able to use magic and maybe, just maybe, be able to go on adventures with his parents, "Can I? Mummy? Daddy?"  
"I don't see why not..." Lucy answered.  
"So go ahead!" Natsu responded, feeling happy for his son. "You start tomorrow!"  
Soon it was time for the family to leave.  
"So soon?" Erza asked.  
"Of course," Natsu replied, "Hikari is only 6 after all, he needs his sleep."  
Gray and Erza almost fell of their chairs, they had almost never seen Natsu take something other than a fight seriously and it surprised them to see him acting responsible.  
"Must've been Lucy's influence." Gray whispered to Erza.  
"Agreed, we should have gotten them together sooner." Erza responded.  
As the family left the guild, Hikari constantly thanked his parents for the best birthday ever.  
_"I wonder how we can top this next year..."_ Lucy thought to herself, worried that she might upset her son.

* * *

The next day...

"WAKE UP MUMMY! WAKE UP DADDY!" Hikari shouted, excited, feeling that today was the day that he would finally learn magic.  
"Hikari..." Natsu started.  
"...it's 3 am..." Lucy finished drowsily, "We only need to leave at 10, now get back in bed." Lucy said, pulling her son onto the bed.  
"But Mummy!" Hikari said, annoyed.  
"If you sleep until 9, Erza will give you one of her swords." Natsu said, trying to get back to sleep, not thinking of the consequences of his words.  
"Really?" Hikari said, excited that he would be getting a REAL sword. If there was anything Hikari liked more than magic, it was swords. He instantly fell asleep, dreaming about swords, magic and magic swords.

6 hours later...

"Come on Hikari, wake up," Lucy said sweetly, "I thought you wanted to learn magic."  
"MAGIC SWORDS" Hikari shouted, remembering what the guild and his father had promised.  
"Let's go!" He said, running out the door.  
"Hikari, you haven't had breakfast yet!" Natsu called out. Hikari turned around and sprinted into the kitchen.  
"Food!" He cheered.  
_"Just like his father..."_ Lucy thought to herself, smiling.  
Soon after the family arrived at the guild. As soon as they entered the building Hikari ran to Erza.  
"Daddy said that you'd give me a sword today!" Hikari said happily.  
Erza glared at Natsu, who went and hid behind Lucy.  
"Well then, I had planned to give you this AFTER you had found your magic, but if you insist..." Natsu sighed in relief.  
"Yay!" Hikari cheered happily.  
Erza turned around and took a package off the table.  
"Here you are, this is a sword even I have not been able to control, I give to you in the hopes that it will serve you well." Hikari felt like the luckiest boy alive.  
_"A sword even Erza cannot control? Why would she give such a thing to Hikari?"_ Makarov thought to himself, _"I'll have to ask her later."_  
"Natsu, could you come here for a moment?" Erza called.  
"O-o-ok" Natsu stuttered, terrified.  
"Hikari, go to your mother, Lucy, take him outside." Erza said calmly, scaring Natsu even more.  
"Ok Erza, go easy on him, would you?" Lucy asked.  
"I got a sword!" Hikari sung happily as he went outside with Lucy.  
"Natsu, why did you tell him about the sword?" Erza asked.  
"B-because he wouldn't go back to sleep, so I had to tell him he was getting something so that he would." Natsu said, shaking.  
"I see, for that reason, I won't punish you, but next time, you will wish you were never born." Erza said.  
Natsu simply nodded and went to get his wife and child.  
"Ok Hikari, which magic would you like to try first?"  
"Um... I wanna try... SWORD FIGHTING!" Hikari held the package up proudly.  
"That's not a form of magic, silly," Levy said, "How about you try Solid Script magic like me?"

The day progressed with Hikari trying all the different magic that the Fairy Tail mages use, none of them working for him.  
"This isn't fair!" Hikari cried.  
"Come on Hikari, no one gets it on their first try, we'll come back tomorrow and try again, ok?" Lucy said, trying to comfort her son.  
"Yeah!" Natsu said, feeling disappointed that his son hadn't found his magic, "And the magic in Fairy Tail isn't the only magic out there, I'm sure we'll find yours soon!"  
"Ok!" Hikari said, no longer sad, but happy that he would get to come to the guild the next day.  
The family then left the guild, holding hands.  
"Erza?" The Master asked.  
"Yes?" Erza responded.  
"If you couldn't use that sword, why did you give it to him?" Makarov asked, reminding everyone of Erza's words.  
"It felt as if the sword wanted to be with him, as if it had chosen it's wielder long before it was even in my possession, as if Hikari was destined to be with it." Erza said, somewhat in awe of the child.  
"One more thing," Makrov asked, suddenly very serious, "What is that sword's name?"  
"It's name?" Erza started, trying to remember, "It was... Um... Eiba! It's name was Eiba!"  
"WHAT?" Makarov almost fell off the table, "YOU GAVE HIM THAT SWORD?!"  
"What? Was it a bad sword?" Erza asked, confused.  
"Eiba is a sword filled only with dark energy, all it's previous masters have been pure evil or have used some form of dark magic that later corrupted them!" Makarov said, feeling very worried, "If the blade chose him, something very bad is going to happen. Hopefully Natsu and Lucy will have enough sense to prevent him from opening it until he is older..."

The Dragneel family was walking home, enjoying the fresh air together, Hikari was feeling over the moon, he got to spend time with his friends and he got a sword, the only downside being that his parents wouldn't let him open the package which contained the sword until he was older. Little did the child know, this would be the last time he would enjoy such a good time with his family...

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Hey guys, that's the first chapter of my first fanfic. This is a big day for me! Hope you enjoyed, reviews for any improvements or mistakes are highly reccomended. I don't really care if no one reads this cuz I wanna see how far I can go with this story. See you in the next chapter :D

-TJFW-

* * *

After typing the closing message I realised I didn't mention Happy once, let's just say that he was chilling and enjoying the party. Also, for this story, Happy moved out to live with Lisanna because Hikari would always pull his tail. Now that that's out of the way...

See you in the next chapter!

-TJFW-

* * *

Also, you guys should check out _One and Only_ by Epilesx. ( s/9397796/1/One-and-Only)


	2. Chapter 2 - Troubled Times

Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, I didn't expect to get three follows within two hours of uploading so that really encouraged me to write this chapter. I will try to make at least one chapter a week (Uploading of Fridays). I'm not gonna be an Akira Toriyama and spoil the main event of this chapter in the author's note. I also noticed that I didn't mention quite a few characters, but that doesn't really matter as this story follows the life of Hikari, so please, don't get mad at me for leaving a character out. Some more back story! Gray and Juvia are also together and they had a daughter named Ul, in honor of Gray's teacher. Without further ado, Chapter 2!

* * *

Hikari's troubles started the next day. He hadn't been able to sleep, all through the night he had heard a voice whispering to him, telling him horrible stories that would give him nightmares, stories that had massive harm coming to the guild, stories that portrayed him as a villain more evil than Zeref, he wouldn't dare to close his eyes, fearing what images he would be forced to see. Although he was normally a friendly and happy child, the lack of sleep and the horrible stories really got to him, he became short-tempered and found it hard to talk to anyone without remembering the horrible stories the voice told him returning to him, to top it all off, he hadn't even managed to find his magic yet and had started doubting that he would even be able to use any form. Times were hard for the six year old. Lucy and Natsu both noticed this and were worried for their son. They decided to to talk to Master Makarov to see if he knew what was happening.

"He hasn't told anyone what he's feeling or why he's acting this way, but it's not just you guys who are worried. Gray and Juvia know what it's like when your child doesn't want to tell you what is happening and after some investigation the found out that Ul was being bullied, I suggest you try and talk to Hikari." The Master had told them.

"We know it can't be bullying since Hikari never leaves the house unless he's coming to the guild." They had responded. When the parents arrived home they found Hikari sitting on the bed, sweating, eyes wide with terror, they realised they couldn't have timed it better.

"Hikari, your mother and I have been very worried about you these past few days. Would you like to tell us what's going on?"

"Voices... Scary stories... Blood... Death..." Hikari said before breaking into tears.

"Come here." Natsu said, hugging his son. "Luce, go get him something to drink."

When Lucy returned with a cup of chocolate milk, Hikari stopped crying and tried to smile in an attempt reassure his parents that he was fine now.

"Hikari, would you like to tell us what's happening?" Lucy asked, handing him the chocolate milk.

"Every time we go to sleep, I hear voices, they tell me stories, scary stories where everyone in Fairy Tail either gets hurt badly or d-dies... and in the stories, I am the cause of it all, and then if I manage to fall asleep all I see is me k-k-killing the both of you!" He bursts into tears again.

"Voices?" Natsu asked Lucy, "We should talk to Gramps about this."

"I suggest you go now, I'm going to stay here and take care of Hikari." Lucy responded.

* * *

"Gramps! Hikari told us what was wrong!" Natsu exclaimed, running to Makarov.

"So, what's the problem?" Makarov asked.

Natsu proceeded to tell The Master everything that Hikari said.

"Hmmm... If what I think is happenning is happening, [_A/N: No idea how else to word this_] then we could be in big trouble," The Master said, looking at the worried father, "Do you remember the sword Erza gave him?"

"Of course I do!" Natsu said, trembling when he remembered Erza's threat.

"Well, that sword is called Eiba and it is speaking to Hikari. It is trying to draw out his inner darkness as it has with it's previous masters. All of them succumbed to its power and turned evil. You must dispose of the sword as soon as possible but do not try to destroy it or it will kill you." Makarov said with a worried look on his face.

"How am I going to tell Hikari?" Natsu asked.

"If I'm right, you put the sword where he couldn't access it, right?" Makarov asked.

"Of course!" Natsu responded

"Then don't tell him you've gotten rid of it and when the time you promised to give it to him comes, you can act as if it was stolen." The Master said. Natsu then ran home as fast as he could. However, when he arrived, he found the door blown to pieces. He anxiously walked inside and found Lucy lying on the floor crying. There was no sign of Hikari. He walked over to Lucy and hugged her in an attempt to comfort her. He wiped her tears.

"What happened?" Natsu asked, his voice filled with concern and rage.

"T-they broke in and..." Lucy started crying again.

"They took Hikari..." Natsu concluded, flames curling up his body.

"Let's go to the guild, maybe they know something." Natsu suggested. Seeing his wife still extremely upset he lifted her up and started carrying her to the guild.

"We'll find him Luce, don't worry." Natsu said, attempting to comfort Lucy.

"The sword..." Lucy said weakly, "Bring the sword."

"But the sword is the cause of Hikari's problems!" Nastu said, confused by Lucy's request.

"I know, we figured that out just before they attacked an-"

"Who are 'they'?" Natsu asked, cutting Lucy off.

"I... I don't know..." Lucy responded, "And I can stand by myself."

"Oh, but I like carrying you Luce." [_A/N: WTF did I do here?_] Natsu said, blushing slightly. Lucy smiled at the Dragon Slayer. Natsu went and retrieved the sword, they then headed off to Fairy Tail in relative silence.

"Well, we're here now, we might be able to get some information."

Lucy said when they arrived.

* * *

Everyone in the guild noticed the depressed atmosphere surrounding Natsu and Lucy, the next thing they noticed was that Hikari was not with them.

"Lucy? Natsu? Where's Hikari?" Mirajane asked when the couple walked past

"Don't wanna talk about it now..." Lucy said slowly.

"Ok then," Mirajane said, understanding that something bad happened and they weren't going to talk about it, "Everyone, don't ask Lucy and Natsu about Hikari, they're not in the mood right now."

"Mira, where is Gramps?" Natsu asked.

"He's out the back." Mirajane responded.

"Thank you." Lucy said, grateful that they wouldn't have to talk about Hikari's situation just yet.

"Gramps!" Natsu shouted, "We need to talk!" Seeing Natsu with the sword and both parents being here he knew something was wrong.

"Did something happen to Hikari? Why'd you bring the sword?" Makarov asked.

"The sword told us that Hikari would be the one who will be able to control it and use it's full powers so we brought it along and Hikari... Was t-taken..." Lucy said, starting to cry.

"Taken?!" Makarov exclaimed, surprised by the turn of events, "By who?" His eyes burning with rage.

"I don't know, but their insignia was a purple sword surrounded by black lightning. _[A/N: Pretty lame, but I needed something. Hopefully it's not a rip-off of something..._]

Makarov's eyes widened in terror,

"But why would they take Hikari?"

"What is it gramps? Who are they?" Natsu asked, confused as to why the master was afraid.

"They are the Shadow Wolves [_A/N: Lol_] guild, the most powerful dark guild in Fiore." The Master responded.

"Do you know where they are?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, but they are extremely powerful, we're going to have to wait for Gildarts to return if we want to ensure victory." Makarov said.

"But..." Natsu started.

"Natsu, it's best this way, what would Hikari think if we broke in to rescue him but we were then defeated?" Lucy said.

Natsu groaned.

"Fine, but as soon as Gildarts arrives we're leaving."

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Hey guys, sorry about the short chapter. I had planned this story and a lot of this chapter was unplanned, it sort of just flowed out as if the story wanted to be written this way. That sounds lame but that's what happened. I sort of stopped when the words stopped flowing so I have no idea what's gonna happen with the next chapter, I personally think this chapter was bad but I'll see by the reviews. TJFW out!


End file.
